EFB Discord Server Prompt Entries
by Onishin Tsukitenshi
Summary: My entries for the latest prompt for the EFB Discord server.


**This is my entry for the EFB Discord prompt. The theme is the characters as couples with children. Sorry if the story seems rushed. The deadline is less than 18 hours away. Anyways, I own nothing. Except two of said children.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That came out wrong... Well, enjoy.**

**Everyone has the third job class in the first job path, except for Eve, LuCiel, and Ain. They have the third job class in the second job path.**

* * *

Laby and Grace woke up to the smell of something burning and the sound of screaming. Falling out of their beds, the two girls raced downstairs, ready to fight. As they burst into the kitchen, they saw their mother panicking as she tried to put out the fire on the stove, rather unsuccessfully at that. Sighing, Laby lamented, "Come on, Ele... Mom. That's the fifth time this week." She casually went around the counter and grabbed a fire extinguisher. Pointing it at the stove, she casually doused the flames, still trying to get used to calling Elesis her mother. Even though it had happened nearly fifteen years ago, she still had some trouble adjusting to the fact that the red-haired knight had adopted her. Taking a breath, she turned to Elesis and added, "You don't have to do this. Didn't you say that we should all stick to what we're good at and take small steps in new things?"

Grace wasn't as gentle with her words. "Yeah, mom. You suck at housework. Dad takes care of that and does the cooking. At least he can cook," she grouched as she rubbed her red eyes and ran her fingers through her white hair. As if on cue, a small drone floated over and cleaned up the foam on the stove, as well as scraping up the remains of Elesis's cooking and dumping it all in the trash. Another drone flew over and started doing the girls' hair.

"Grace, you know we told you not to talk like that in this house." All eyes turned to the door, where Elesis's husband and the girls' father stood. Add sighed as he hugged Elesis, who was about to burst into tears. Kissing her on the forehead, he whispered, "Hey, it's alright. Why don't you check on Sieg? I'll handle breakfast." Nodding, Elesis wiped her tears away and went upstairs to wake up their youngest child. Turning to the stove, Add took a deep breath and grabbed a pan. Walking over to the refrigerator to grab ingredients, he called over his shoulder, "Laby, set the table. Grace, you're washing the dishes after breakfast as punishment." He promptly tuned out the girls as he cracked the eggs and dropped them into the pan.

Grace groaned, "Come on, Dad! I have to go to school in an hour!" Before she could complain further, Elesis walked in with Sieghart, who they all affectionately called Sieg.

Sieg was Add and Elesis's only son, just six years old. Rubbing his violet eyes, he pouted as Laby reached over and ruffled his fiery red hair. Batting at her hand, he mumbled, "Don't do that, Laby. I don't like it."

Smiling, Laby replied, "I know."

As the family ate, Add and Elesis looked at their children, remembering how they came to this world.

_Flashback_

_"Crap! Why is it doing this? I made sure the calculations were perfect!" shouted Add as his fingers practically flew across the keyboards and control panels. His eyes darted back and forth, scouring the screens for the cause of the error. Finding the flaw, his eyes locked on to the data as he started to override the program. "Girls! Stand back!" Shouting once more, he gestured for his wife Elesis and their guest Laby to move back. He started replacing the data, not noticing his experimental matter transporter start to hum._

_However, the girls did. Laby shouted, "The matter transporter turned on! Is that bad?"_

_Glancing back, the scientist cursed, "Shit! What the hell is going on?" As his efforts increased tenfold, the transporter activated and released a bright light, starting to suck in everything nearby. It increased in power, drawing in the occupants of the laboratory as well. Realizing that his guests were being sucked in as well, the Doom Bringer hesitated. A moment later, he cursed and ran towards the two girls, grabbing on to their hands. Unfortunately, he was unable to pull them away in time, and all three were sucked in. As he went in, he muttered, "Not even Type Void caused this much trouble." When the light disappeared, the transporter let out a puff of smoke as it exploded into pieces._

_Moments later, someone banged on the door. With a voice filled with concern, Eve called out, "I heard a noise! Are you three alright?" When there was no answer, the Nasod Queen grew even more concerned. She promptly broke the door open, and upon seeing the mess, she said, "Oh no. I need to tell the others!" She turned around and ran off, hoping to find one of their friends._

_Add woke up. Looking around, he sighed in relief as he saw the sleeping forms of his wife and Laby next to him. Getting up and brushing the dirt off his clothes, he muttered, "Now where are we?" He looked around once more, and upon seeing an small seemingly abandoned building on the side of an old dirt-coated road, he looked inside. Seeing a dusty computer on a counter, admittedly very primitive, he smiled and said to himself, "Well, that makes things easier." Placing the two girls down and propping them against the wall, he turned to the computer. Noticing it was out of power, he called out his drones to provide an energy source. As the computer booted up, he said, "Now let's see where we are."_

_Elesis groaned as she woke up, her back propped against a hard surface. The smell of dust and old wood permeated the air, prompting her to look around. Seeing Laby sleeping next to her, she sighed in relief, before noticing a figure nearby. Recognizing them as Add, she slowly got up and walked over. Softly, she asked, "What are you doing? The last thing I remember is the transporter acting up when it wasn't supposed to."_

_The Doom Bringer responded, "I'm finding as much information as I can. From what I've found so far, we're either in a place far from Elrios, or we somehow got sent into another world. Judging by what I found, I'm leaning towards the latter." Taking a deep breath, he added, "To make things worse, all people are documented, so I'm going to have to forge identities for us. If this crappy computer wasn't so old, I'd be doing things faster. Even fixing it doesn't do much."_

_"Have you tried using your Dynamos instead while using the computer as a medium?" The two turned to see the Eternity Winner standing behind them, rubbing her eyes. At their questioning looks, she said, "I read Add's notes on mediums and relaying signals sometimes so I can find ways to use Nisha better."_

_Sighing once more, Add answered, "It won't work. That requires a strong connection, and while the Dynamos' connection to this piece of crap is fine, the connection this computer has to anything else is trash. Plus, we're out in the middle of nowhere." Standing up, he said, "Anyways, I got what we need so far. There's a town about a hundred miles to the east. We'll go there." Moving to the back room of the building, he gestured for the two to follow him. "I also looked up what people wear here. If we want to blend in, you two will need new clothes. There should be some back here." Elesis and Laby went in, noticing that Add had removed his coat and gloves, as well as the loosely hanging belt and three tail-like extensions on his belts, and put them all in his Dynamo storage box._

_Looking around the back room, they finally found clothes, thankfully in their size, and had Add get rid of the dust before putting them on. Laby now wore a white blouse and black shorts. Elesis wore a white button-up shirt and black pencil skirt. Why those specific clothes were there, they had no idea, but they wouldn't question it. The trio ransacked the abandoned store, grabbing whatever they thought could be helpful. Add immediately started going through the foods and drinks, using his Dynamos to find anything that could be safe for consumption. While Laby grabbed a backpack to pack things like flashlights, batteries, and other miscellaneous items for the road, Elesis walked around to the back of the building, where she found a large vehicle. She called, "Add, I found something! Think it might help?"_

_Coming over with a bag full of canned foods and the few non-canned foods and drinks that were still safe for consumption, Add looked over the van and replied, "It needs a lot of cleaning and I have to check it over, but I'll see what I can do." An hour later, the van was cleaned, repaired, and its battery was replaced, as well as being refueled with the gas containers in the trunk. Tossing the bags ins the back, the trio got into the van. A few hours later, they arrived near the city. Parking the van, Add said, "We should continue on by walking. An old van like that's probably going to draw attention."_

_Some time later after entering the city, Add, Elesis, and Laby huddled in a dark alley right next to a large building bustling with activity. Pulling up his Dynamo, Add finally spoke. "I've hacked into their system, so now I can get started making our documents. Have any ideas, Elesis?"_

_Elesis blushed and replied, "Well, you proposed to me in secret a few weeks ago, so that's going in I guess." She giggled and continued, "I can imagine how protective Elsword would probably get, yelling death threats at you while everyone else congratulates us."_

_Smiling in amusement, Add nodded and said, "Done. What about Laby?" He looked over at the Eternity Winner, who was keeping an eye out for anyone nearby._

_Elesis smiled nervously and called out to the girl. "Laby," she said, "can you come over for a moment?"_

_Walking over, the girl asked, "What is it?" Her face changed into a look of concern when she saw the trepidation in Elesis's eyes._

_Nervously, the Empire Sword said, "Laby, it's been a while since we've fought together, and I know that all of us have gotten close to each other, as well as-"_

_Add interrupted, "Just get to the point. The last thing I want is for us to get caught doing this. Hacking through those firewalls was easy, but I don't know how long we'll stay unnoticed."_

_Blushing even more, Elesis suddenly asked, "Would you like us to adopt you and officially make you part of our family?"_

_Add choked on air as Laby's eyes widened in shock, not expecting the red-haired knight to ask this. Laby managed to say, "Y... you want to adopt me?" Her eyes teared up, stunned by Elesis's admittedly impulsive choice. Nodding furiously, she wiped at her eyes and replied, "Yes! I'd love it!"_

_Sighing in resignation, Add finished the forged documents. He said, "Honestly, woman, did you really have to do this out of nowhere?" Nonetheless, he didn't protest the decision. He concluded, "Now, I'll handle the other issues."_

_"Thank you, Edward," said Elesis as she comforted a sobbing Laby, who was embracing her tightly._

_Add faintly smiled when he heard her say his real name; she only called him that when she was emotional. "You're welcome, Elesis." He returned to his work, silently working on the forged documents._

_Flashback end_

After breakfast, Grace washed the dishes before running to school. Barely making it in time, she resigned herself to six and a half hours of boredom. She blanked out during class, only snapping back to attention when the teacher called her name. Meanwhile, the other students sneered shot her looks of derision and hate. After all, Grace was in a high school for gifted children despite being thirteen, and she showed little to no interest in her classes despite having near perfect grades.

At lunch, Grace sat in the corner of the cafeteria, picking at her food boredly. She sighed as she heard footsteps approaching. "Hey you!" Annoyed, the white-haired girl looked up, seeing a small group consisting of four boys and one girl standing in front of her. The boy in front sneered and demanded, "How about you do the world a favor and get lost? We don't need stuck-up bitches like you in my school."

Scoffing, Grace snarked, "Really? Your school? If all you can do is say a bunch of cliche lines, then why should I listen to you? You have time to be a stereotypical school bully trope, so why don't you spend that time on trying to not be a disgrace to your family line instead?" As the surrounding students laughed at Grace's barb, the group reacted furiously.

The sole girl jeered, "At least we're not freaks of nature like you are! I bet your parents abandoned you and you were just adopted because those two took pity on you!"

Grace laughed and responded, "And now you're using the 'you're adopted' insult? How pathetic can you get?" She would have continued, if not for the leader of the group taking her lunch and dumping it on her head. Snarling, she snapped, "Alright, that's it!" Lashing out with a punch, she struck the boy in the face, sending him careening back into the group. Without hesitation, she launched herself after him.

...

The students sat in the principal's office, sitting quietly. The principal glared at them. He said, "Your parents have been notified of this, and are coming here as we speak. Do you have any idea just how much property damage you caused?"

Angrily, the bullies' leader retorted, "It's that stupid bitch's fault! We didn't do nothing wrong!"

Grace yawned and replied, "Totally not helping your case, moron. Plus, this only happened because you just have to annoy others to soothe your ego." She ignored the glares the boys and girl sent her and slouched in her chair. She added, "And sorry about breaking the tables. And the chairs. And the hole in the wall."

The principal incredulously exclaimed, "That wall was made of stone!"

Before the conversation could continue, the door opened, and the parents of the students filed in. A burly and shady man immediately stormed up to the principal and demanded, "Who's the little shit who attacked my son when he was minding his own business?!"

Grace snorted and said, "If you consider harassing students and both physically and verbally bullying them as minding his own business, I'd hate to see what you consider as him causing trouble."

The man whirled on her and snarled, "What did you say, you little bitch?" He stormed up to her, raising a fist. Before he could get close, though, an iron grip wrapped around his wrist. Struggling, he turned around and spat, "Let go of me! Do you have any idea who I am?" His eyes met the crimson orbs of a red-haired woman.

Elesis coldly said, "I do hope you weren't about to assault my daughter in front of me. Keep in mind that you could be arrested for doing so." She let go of the man, but kept her glare on him. He huffed and backed off, rubbing his wrist.

The principal interjected, "Now, if we could get to the discussion?"

Elesis nodded and said, "I apologize, but my husband will arrive soon. He has to pick up Laby from the police station after they mistakened her for a student playing hooky... again." She sighed and rubbed her forehead, sympathizing for the eternal midget, as Add occasionally called her. At their questioning looks, she gave the truth with a small lie. "Add and I adopted her a few weeks after we got married fifteen years ago. We didn't know her exact age, but she was a young teen at the time. For some reason, her appearance hasn't changed at all in the past fifteen years. Add calls her the eternal midget."

The principal nodded in understanding. "Very well," he said, "as you have been told, your children were involved in a fight in the cafeteria. Not only were bystanders injured, there was damage to school property as well."

Grace interrupted and said, "Actually, I was careful to only hit the asshats. They were the ones who got others hurt."

One of the mothers angrily shouted, "How dare you accuse my son of being a troublema-"

She was cut off as the door opened. Add and Laby walked in, the latter copying the former's slouch. The Eternity Winner grumbled, "Why do they keep accusing me of being a kid who's ditching school? No matter how many times we explain it to them, the police just don't listen!"

Chuckling, Add replied, "Maybe if you weren't an eternal midget, you wouldn't be having that problem." Looking at the group at the table, he asked, "Now, what's this about?"

Listening to the explanation, he said, "So you're trying to figure out how the fight started? Did you check the security cameras in the cafeteria?"

The principal responded, "It's being reviewed right now."

As if on cue, a staff member walked in and said, "We've finished checking the camera footage. It shows that the boys started both the altercation and the fight." After those words, the parents of the bullies burst into angry shouts.

Standing up abruptly, the father of the bullies' leader snapped, "If you don't punish that bitch for attacking my son, I'll buy the school so I can do it myself!" He scowled when Add burst into laughter.

Snickering, the Doom Bringer wheezed out, "You really think that's how things work?" Catching his breath, he continued, "It's impossible for you to do that. Even if it was possible, you'd be denied since it's obvious you're only doing it so your son won't ever get in trouble since you'd fire anyone who tries to punish him."

Snarling, the man retorted, "Don't you dare question my methods!" He rushed at Add, raising his fist. Before he could even swing his arm, Add calmly raised a hand and grabbed his arm, stopping the attack. Without waiting, he slammed the man face-first onto the table, restraining the arm behind him. The man attempted to get up, but he was unable to overpower Add.

The man's son threw himself at Add, shouting, "Let go of my dad!" But before he could even take three steps, Laby got up and promptly performed a lariat, knocking the boy to the ground.

Before the other parents could react, Elesis scowled and said, "Considering their actions so far, I believe the authorities may have to be brought into this matter."

Ten minutes later, the police arrived, along with a member of the school board. After speaking with the principal and consulting the security cameras, a decision was reached. Not only were Ethan Crouch and his friends expelled, his father was arrested for assault. As the police led the man away, he broke out of his escorts' grip and charged at Grace, roaring in rage. His face suddenly met Elesis's fist, followed quickly by multiple strikes to his chest. Finally, the Empire Sword struck the back of his legs, forcing him onto his knees. Grabbing him by his collar, she took him back to the police.

She walked back to Add, Laby, and Grace, who were speaking to an officer. Her husband turned to her and said, "Hey, Elesis. We're heading over to the precinct. There's a few things the police needs to clear up."

Sighing, she nodded. "Let's just get it over with," she said.

In the office, Officer Jensen asked, "Would I be correct in assuming that your husband is the one who taught your daughter to fight?"

Shaking her head, Elesis answered, "Actually, all he did was teach her how to properly punch and kick to defend herself. That's about it. If anything, I'm the one who taught her how to fight. Laby is the one Add taught how to fight." Chuckling self-deprecatingly, she said, "I'm a terrible mother, aren't I? Add's the one who taught Grace most of what she knows." Wiping at her eyes, she continued, "It's sad, you know. My husband's the one who does the chores around the house. He taught it all to Grace and Laby too. Cooking, cleaning, you name it, he taught them. All I do is laundry, and he already taught them that too."

Jensen was surprised, but didn't show it. He said, "While I didn't need an explanation, I'm sure you're a great mother. I just needed to know how your daughter learned to fight." Closing his notebook, he finished, "You and your family are free to go. We'll handle the rest."

...

In a laboratory, a group stood around a large device. The Code: Escensia announced, "As the transporter has been finished and stabilized, we can now go find Elesis, Laby, and Add. Is everyone ready?" Seeing everyone nod, she activated the transporter, and everyone went in.

Arriving at the same abandoned store, the group huddled inside the building, looking hopefully at Eve, who was using the computer to find information, much like Add had fifteen years earlier. As she finished, she turned to the group and said, "I've found where they live. Everybody will have to change clothes though, and it is fortunate that we have brought clothing that will fit in. The culture here is vastly different. Raven, Rena, Lu, and Ciel will have to cover up their non-human traits though."

The Anemos asked, "Why? Is there a problem?"

Ciel stepped in and responded, "It is likely that such traits are unheard of outside of fantasy. Would that be correct?" Seeing Eve nod, he nodded in response and returned to Lu's side.

Elsword spoke up and said, "Well, everyone, let's go."

After changing, everyone looked over themselves. Elsword simply wore a red form-fitting shirt and black pants. Aisha wore a white cardigan over a light purple shirt and black skirt. Rena chose to keep her black shorts, and wore a green hoodie with the hood pulled up to hide her ears. Raven kept his white pants as well, and wore a white button-up long-sleeved shirt and gloves that covered his Nasod arm. Eve wore a typical female office worker's uniform, though it looked much more like a businesswoman's uniform instead. Chung wore a white suit with a blue necktie. Ara wore a simple white dress. Lu wore a blue and white dress that was typical of her tastes, but was given a pass by Eve, who checked the fashion trends of their location again. Ciel simply removed his cloak and metallic accessories from his uniform. Finally, Ain simply wore the clothing he had when he fist met the El Search Party, minus the coat.

Looking everyone over, Eve nodded and said, "We can go now. Let us depart quickly." She left the building, followed by the others. In the evening, they finally arrived at the city Eve said the three were in. They attracted quite a few odd looks, though Raven's and Ciel's presences were enough to deter anyone from approaching the group. While the technology around them amazed the group, they hid it well enough. After all, they had been to Elysion, which had far superior technology, and they also had been in Add's lab enough to recognize advanced technology when they saw it. Eventually, they reached a house. Going up to the door, Eve rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened.

Laby peeked out the door, and gasped when she saw them. Flinging it open, she hugged Eve and exclaimed, "Eve! How did you and the others get here?" She quickly ushered everyone in, and hugged Eve again as soon as the door closed.

The others went up to the two, and it became a group hug. Being the last one to let go, Elsword answered, "We managed to fix the transporter and went though it to come here! Don't worry, Eve made sure to modify it so that we can go back!" Realizing that Laby was crying, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Sniffling, Laby asked, "How long have we been gone?"

Rena responded, "You, Elesis, and Add have been gone for a year and three months. Why are you asking?"

Laby shook her head and said, "I think I should leave the explanation to Mom and Dad." She turned around and ran to the stairs. Looking back, she asked, "Can you go wait in the living room? I need to go tell them." Without waiting, she ran upstairs, presumably to inform someone about their arrival.

Sitting down on the couch next to Rena, Raven asked, "Is it just me, or did Laby call Add and Elesis her parents?"

Shaking her head, Lu replied, "We all heard it, Raven. They better have an explanation for this." Not long after, they heard multiple footsteps coming down the stairs.

Elsword looked to the entrance to the living room hopefully, gripping Aisha's hand for support. The purple-haired girl squeezed back, knowing how emotional he was. When Add and Elesis entered the room, everyone was shocked. Elsword gasped and exclaimed, "Sis? What happened to you?" In front of him was not a girl in her early twenties, like he had assumed, but a beautiful woman in her thirties. Similar reactions came from the group when they saw the duo. Laby fidgeted awkwardly in the corner, unsure of what to say.

Elesis smiled and hugged Elsword. She gently said, "It's nice to see you again, Elsword." Pulling back, she sighed and continued, "To answer your question, we heard from Laby about how long it's been on your end." She stopped and sighed once again. "It's been a little over a year for you, but for us, it's been fifteen."

Add reached over and held his wife's hand. He added, "Things have changed a lot. For one, we adopted Laby. The other thing, well..." He trailed off and looked over to the entrance to the living room. He called out, "You two can come in now." The El Search Party looked over, and was surprised to see a white-haired girl about five years younger than Elsword walk in with a young boy, perhaps six, with fiery red hair. Noticing the similarities between the two and their long-lost friends, everyone realized what was going on. Well, almost everyone. Elsword was confused as to why the two looked familiar yet so much like strangers.

Taking a deep breath, Elesis said, "Everyone, Add and I would like you to meet our children, Grace and Sieghart."

Elsword fainted as everyone clamored around the family, desperate for answers.


End file.
